Musicians often require the use of small, portable amplifiers and speakers when playing certain musical instruments. Amplifiers and speakers are needed to enhance the musical performance for larger events. Devices such as amplifiers and speakers generally deliver output through the front face of the devices. In order for a musician to obtain the ideal acoustical effects from the devices, the housings are usually tilted backward to project sound upward and outward. The angle of the devices must be adjusted depending on each individual circumstance. Current methods of setting up amplifiers and speakers require bulky devices that are expensive, difficult to carry.
Needs exist for improved devices for orienting portable amplifiers and speakers that are easy to carry and minimize effort during set up and take down.